


Little Touches

by ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: A.K.A. "How the Alleyway Scene Should Have Played Out", Angst, David's P.O.V., Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/pseuds/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"David tries not to think about it: all of the little touches that he and Jack have shared. Really, he does.  He knows that it’s wrong. He knows that he shouldn’t feel this way. But as time goes on, it becomes harder and harder to ignore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

Jack Kelly has absolutely no understanding of the concept of personal space. Or at least, that’s how it is with David.

An arm draped around his shoulders. Playful pats on the back. Lingering handshakes. Knees pressed together under the table as they lean in over a shared newspaper. Long, nimble fingers skimming his wrist; grabbing a hold of his neck tie and dragging him wherever it is he wants to go next. 

What’s worse is that David never tries to do anything to stop it. If he’s being totally honest with himself, he doesn’t want it to.

David tries not to think about it: all of the little touches that he and Jack have shared. Really, he does. He knows that it’s wrong. He knows that he shouldn’t feel this way. But as time goes on, it becomes harder and harder to ignore. 

So when Jack angrily pushes him up against the brick wall of a dark alley and forces his hands over David’s breastbone and sends little jolts of electricity coursing through his veins and warmth spreading through his whole body, David finally just can’t help himself.

He grips two fistfuls of Jack’s shirt, yanks him roughly forward, and pulls him in for a searing, bruising kiss.

And Jack—maybe out of shock, maybe out of confusion, or maybe, just maybe, because he actually wants to—kisses him back, if only for a few moments.

Out of all of the little touches that they’ve shared, this one is by far the most important.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of the 23rd anniversary of Newsies.


End file.
